


Sweet Baby (I Need Fresh Blood)

by alphaesque



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, content warning: violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaesque/pseuds/alphaesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’ll do the favor of letting her die honorably. He’ll set her free just as she teeters the line of being broken, just as she lets herself go and resigns herself to her fate.</p><p>He’ll let her fight for her life; let her think she has a chance and then, just as the hope and the taste of something sweeter arises, he’ll break her and leave her contorted form as a warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Baby (I Need Fresh Blood)

**Author's Note:**

> warnings of violence and torture
> 
> lets just say Kali doesn't enjoy people touching what is hers

His claws dig just a bit deeper, stroking seductively against the veins in her neck as he teases her just a little bit more, squeezes till there- right there- her pupils contract and she gasps desperately for air.

He lets gasp for breath, lets her struggle to fill her lungs before he wraps his hands back around her pretty little neck and watches her skin turn from a sweet pink to a damaging red.

She has a warrior streak in her; it was the one thing that kept her fighting even when her weapons were gone and the boy he had been sent to kill never answered her desperate cries.

She had kicked and fought, had scratched and bitten, and had even gotten in a few good hits before he had wrapped his arms around her neck for the first time. He pierced her skin until her blood coated his fingers and she fell like a limp doll into his arms.

There’s no trace of fear in her eyes now as he tests her limits, toying with her until her eyes widen and she swallows thickly, eyes watering yet never leaving his. 

He’ll do the favor of letting her die honorably. He’ll set her free just as she teeters the line of being broken, just as she lets herself go and resigns herself to her fate.  
He’ll let her fight for her life; let her think she has a chance and then, just as the hope and the taste of something sweeter arises, he’ll break her and leave her contorted form as a warning.

She inhales sharply through her nose and he smiles at her, eyes flashing red, fingertips searing painfully into her skin, burning his mark onto her by just the ghost of his touch. 

He enjoys to teasing her her; he enjoys watching the way her pupils expand when he tells her that he’ll leave her body as a nice present for her friend- the red headed one who’s caught Deucalion’s eye, the one Aiden has been sent to toy with- to find. He’ll taunt her with her friends’ deaths, how they plan to kill them all until Scott realizes just who he can become, who they can mold him to be.

Because right now, according to Deucalion, he lacks the right sort of motivation; lacks the drive that will give him the push he needs to become one of them. Killing them, all of them- everyone friend, family member and loved one- will give him that push, that drive, that quick jerk of desperation which will leave him hollow and numb.

It will be then that he’ll push back, that he’ll break the feeble bonds holding him back and reach his full potential.

Ennis isn’t sure how he feels on the matter, but he’s never questioned Deucalion’s judgement before and he doesn’t plan on starting anytime soon.

His prey- his prize- heaves a shuddered breath and he cracks his neck slowly, head rolling from side to side, eyes narrowing as he listens in closely to the sound of her rapid heartbeat. 

It’s a lovely sound, the sound of someone’s fear. While her face conveys nothing, not of hint of the adrenaline pumping through her system or the ice that has embedded itself into her spine, her heartbeat tells him a different story.

Ennis reacts quickly to the sound of the door opening and lands a firm hit only to be taken down by one simple twist, his wrist cracking and breaking under the sheer force of an iron grip. “Kail."

Kali doesn’t bother to look down at his kneeling form, instead her eyes are trained on his pretty little prize, all tied up and covered in the stench of her own destruction. “What do we have here?"

"They tried a bait and switch. Unfortunately it didn’t go as planned."

Long fingertips trail across hollow cheeks and Kali inhales the sweet scent of cherry blossoms and gunpowder. “So I see."

Ennis fights back a sudden wave uneasiness and forces himself to stand. He settles into a feigned relaxed position, arms crossed over his chest to hide the way his fingers continue to clench and unclench."You arrived just as the party was getting started."

"Is that so?" Kali grips at Allison’s chin and jerks it upwards so that the florescent lighting of the cafeteria storage room shines fully on the large bruises slowly rising and forming on her neck. “Seems like you’ve already gotten started. Didn’t your mother ever teach you not to play with your food, Ennis?"

He sneers at her but there’s no real emotion behind it. “Anything I can do for you?"

"In fact there is." Kali tears her eyes away from fearless brown ones and focuses on the shift in Ennis’ tone, “Where’s the other one?"

"The other one?"

She already knows the answer to her question; already knows that Ennis stalked after the hunter’s daughter instead of going after the boy banging outside the barricaded doors. He had ignored orders, resulting in yet another failed task.

Deucalion would be annoyed but Kali doubts he’ll be too upset over the prospect of Ennis’ second failure. They had gotten what they wanted out of Derek, backing him into a corner, placing him in a perfect position to unify both him and Scott as one and push Scott towards their end goal.

"Isaac? Where’s his body?"

Ennis tightens his jaw and she watches the way his pupils expand, fear filling in the growing dark spaces. His fear is a reminder of what is expected of them and how, despite their equal weights, failure is not an option. They have a plan and any deviations from that plan could deter them from their- Deucalion’s- end goal.

"There is no body, is there?"

"No."

Exhaling loudly through flared nostrils, Kali turns her attention back to the bound girl and runs her blunt human nails down her cheek. “Go, then."

"Go?" She can hear the rebellion in the vibrations of his voice, there’s anger in his eyes and something dark pushing at his throat.

"You’re telling him, Ennis, not me. It’s your mistake."

"He got away."

Kali strides towards him, head cocked to the side, voice layered with thousands of unspoken implications. “And what about her?"

He meets her step for step, “She didn’t. She-"

"You don’t get rewarded, Ennis, for failure." Kali runs her tongue along the edges of her barely elongated fangs and challenges his steadfast gaze. 

"So what do we do? Let her go?"

"Perhaps." She watches the way the girl’s eyes widen in surprise, listens to the way her pulse skyrockets, smells the layers of fear, exhaustion and, ah, there it is, lust.

Good girl.

Ennis doesn’t leave until Kali turns back to him, jaw clenched, eyes trained on the rise and fall of his Adam’s apple, locating every bit of weakness that he’s trying so hard to suppress. “If you’re going to kill her you might as well get it over with, I think she’s suffered enough." There’s a wicked glint in his eyes that has Kali wanting to wrap her own hands around his neck and sink her fangs into his skin just to watch him writhe.

"Who said anything about killing her?"

"That was the plan."

"You of all people should know that plans change, Ennis."

"My plans don’t."

"This isn’t about you anymore.” Sharp, calculating eyes slice against the cocky front he had been putting on and dismiss him wordlessly. Turning on his heel with nothing more than a sneer and a slam of the door, Kali finds herself left alone with the one person who caused her to change her plans and deviate from the security routine she had come to trust. “Hello Allison."

Allison lifts her head up, chin bowed just enough to show her open defiance. “Kali."

Kali hums lowly as she runs her nose along the curve of Allison’s neck and picks up on every single bit of emotion running through the girl’s body. Sinking her teeth over Ennis’ brutal marks, she covers his with her own and gives Allison her most predatory smile when the girl flushes prettily. “You’re mine now, pet."


End file.
